


Day 31 - Happy Ending

by SandraMG



Series: 31 Day OTP Challenge - Shevine [31]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, denoument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they both lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31 - Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> The 31 Day OTP Challenge has been undertaken by myself and other Shevine writers to try and generate more content into the fandom, and personally get back into writing for the fandom after a too long hiatus.
> 
> Disclaimer, as always: I write RPF for the fun of it, and because I can't help myself. I 100% think of these people as characters, and I write them based on how I see them in my head. This is entirely a work of fiction based within the characters' personal "canon". I do not wish ill on any person depicted in this story. Apologies to anyone who is offended, it was not my intention.

They like the quiet times now; Adam never thought he would be able to stop working, to give up on the constant travelling and moving from project to project to actually settle down. He guesses age helps with that, not to mention the company he gets to keep for the rest of his life.

            He looks at Blake sitting next to him on the porch; it is an idyllic night on the ranch, just the two of them, the crickets and the stars. There’s music of course – their lives could never be without it. Tonight Blake picked out an old country album that has become one of their mutual favorites; it plays softly in the background as Blake plucks along softly with his guitar and Adam lets it all wash over him. Life has never been like this, and it’s something he is learning to savor.

            There isn’t as much touring now. They’ve moved on from the show. It was time to step back and let things evolve. Plus, they knew they had become more of a focus than was fair to the competitors. It was hard to move on from the thing that had gotten them together, been such a huge part of their lives. Now, though, it’s just another tv show they don’t watch.

            Adam stares fondly at Blake as he plays; there’s more grey in his hair than there used to be, but the schoolboy smile and gorgeous curls are ever present. There’s a new tattoo on his wrist and other arm, tributes to his brother and to Adam, respectively. Adam has new tattoos too, all down to Blake’s influence and his own interest. His canvas is pretty much full now, until he has a new inspiration to find room for.

            Every day he wakes up and no longer has to ask the question “Are you happy today?” He knows he is. This is their happy ending, politically incorrect as it is. To them, it doesn’t matter how long it has taken for them to get here – happily married, working when they can, not working when they don’t want to, being _together_ – it only matter that they are here.

            When Blake notices Adam staring at him, he stops playing and sets the guitar down. He stands and pulls Adam up, wrapping his arms around his waist, letting their foreheads rest against one another. As they sway slowly to the music drifting out of the open window, Adam whispers, “Love you.”

            Blake opens his eyes, and there’s that smile. “Love you more.”


End file.
